overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sous-chef
Sous-chef (副料理長) is an NPC of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He normally works in the Restaurant of Nazarick, but during a specific day of the week, he manages a bar on the 9th Floor. Appearance As a myconid (Mushroom-man), Sous-chef's head is similar to the mushroom Hydnellum peckii. Personality Proud of his profession, Sous-chef is satisfied working in his bar. He prefers silent, elegant male guests. The myconid also gives careful consideration to his guests, like giving a straw to Eclair, though those without proper etiquette will upset him. Like all the inhabitants of Nazarick, he is fiercely loyal to Ainz and the Almighty Forty-One Supreme Beings. While he dislikes outsiders joining the Great Tomb of Nazarick like the other denizens, he is willing to cooperate and see the potential advantages they would provide to Ainz and Nazarick. Background Sous-chef manages a bar that is quite small, spanning about eight seats altogether. His regular customers like Demiurge, Cocytus, and Eclair are rare. Being drunk is treated as "poisoned" in YGGDRASIL but most of the NPCs are resistant to poison, preventing them from getting drunk. Still, there are guests who come to enjoy the atmosphere. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Sous-chef, in a case of misjudgment, had initially invited Shalltear Bloodfallen to his bar on the ninth Floor after seeing her depressed state from her involuntary rebellion. Unfortunately, Sous-chef soon discovers that Shalltear's graceless behavior upsets him, so he adds food coloring to vodka and serves it to her. Entertaining her as best he can with his bar-keeping skills, the two are joined by the assistant butler, Eclair Ecleir Eicler. Sous-chef, Eclair, and Shalltear talk in his bar about the recent changes and additions to the 6th Floor, particularly the Dryad and the transplanted crops.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure The Two Leaders Arc Sous-chef is one of the frequent visitors of recently established village area on the 6th Floor of Nazarick. Since he is located there at that place, Sous-chef was seen by the Floor Guardians, working the land alongside the dryads and treants, tending a small field. In addition, he has been raising a batch of mandrakes, teaching the semi-intelligent plants to praise Ainz Ooal Gown’s name.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick Abilities and Powers Sous-chef is second in command of the restaurant of Nazarick, so it can be inferred that he is a skilled cook. In addition, due to the new source of fresh produce from the 6th level, he is able to create high-quality dishes, though he is limited to making drinks. Furthermore, it seems that he also has some skill in gardening. Relationships Eclair Ecleir Eicler Eclair is one of Sous-chef's closest friends. Since they both work on the 9th Floor, they see each other almost every day. Given that they share a close friendship, the Myconoid allows Eclair to call him by his nickname "Piki." Unlike the treatment he gives to Shalltear, Sous-Chef is considerate to Eclair's inabilities to use his arms, and gives his young bird friend aides, such as a straw to be able to drink in a dignified manner. Cocytus One of Sous-chef's regulars at the bar. Demiurge One of Sous-Chef's regulars at the bar. Shalltear Bloodfallen Initially, Sous-chef had no prior association to Shalltear after the 'Bloody Valkyrie' incident. After Shalltear was freed from her mind control, she was filled with self-pity and embarrassment that she interned herself in the Sou-chef's bar, much to his displeasure. He found her to be lacking gracefulness and character as compared to his other male patrons. However, since she is a Floor Guardian, he kept a face of politeness, though subtly being rude to her and providing cheaply made drinks. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Sous-chef is the main manufacturer of potions within Nazarick and has 3000 healing potions stashed away, but can manufacture more if needed.Overlord First Half Chapter 32: Preparations Part 1 * Sous-chef’s current urgent problem is a cocktail named "Nazarick." Having ten colors in a glass, this drink looks very beautiful but does not have any taste, so he is trying to fix it. * After Nazarick's teleportation, the Head Chef along with Sous-chef have been charged in evaluating all outside food consumables. Quotes * (To himself about Shalltear): "Wanting to say something, yet unwilling to speak out, that is why women are so troublesome. Gentlemen are more suitable for this kind of establishment, not troublesome women. Barring women from entering...is impossible, it would be too disrespectful to the Supreme Beings. I really messed up this time." * (To Eclair): "Could you please refrain from waving your flipper around? If you insist on doing that, I will put you in a basin and push you out." * (To Shalltear): "Could it be that it is the one which Ainz-sama brought back? I heard from Albedo that he was experimenting to see if outside fruits could be cultivated in Nazarick, to serve as replenishable consumables." * (To Shalltear): "Then in the future we also need to become role models, displaying more loyalty to Ainz-sama. I don't think anybody but you will rebel against Ainz-sama." * (To Albedo): "It seems like a tomato. It’s a tomato you all know very well. Not the type that gathers sunlight to explode, not the type that attacks you suddenly, not the type that glows like gold when you cut it, but a regular tomato." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Sous-chef Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Plants Category:Myconids Category:Cooks Category:Farmers Category:9th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick